Saved Chat: Danger
Ambrose- Hello sister. Just wished to inform you of my progress. And the reasons of my absence as of late. Nicole- Oh Ambrose- The Many... As far as I know, planned a coordinated attack on my vault... While I was there.. Nicole- Hi Ambrose. How'd u find out? Ambrose- I was there. And it was too coordinated to be anything else. Nicole- Explain. Ambrose- They... Came in waves and there were traitors among them. Nicole- Identify them. Ambrose- Of mine own factions. Nicole- Ambrose I need to get in the shower or I'm gonna have my ear chewed off, please keep talking and I'll make this under 5 minutes. Tell me everything because I have questions that need answering too. Done, I was as fast as possible without burning myself lol. Ambrose- As you probably know, I've been losing control over my underlings, this hasn't changed since I've been in covert hiding. Without death and fear to lead them, they have become sly, and more apt to act out. A few have even defected. As you've seen happen with those like Hunter despite his lies and deceit. So when I was gathering supplies for a hunt, the berserkers landed in front of me and attacked. Half of my hunting/scouting party is maimed and barely holding on to life. Among the enemy scouts I saw multiple of those with the mark of the Ivich. The same mark I personally bestow on any who join my force. After the berserkers forced us into retreat, I was helpless to watch as they burned my stockpiles and rations. My Vault is a total loss. The defectors merely finished the deed. That being said, I am still safe, as far as I know, in my secure bunker. William and I are the only ones who know where it lay. That being said, every defector that I saw there, was killed shortly after. Nicole- Ambrose. Please let me help u. Ambrose- And how, pray tell, would you manage that. Nicole- However I can. Guard ur living space. Help in these hunts. Ambrose- No. Nicole- Why? Ambrose- None of you are combat trained. Your best soldier is a child of your age with hardly enough experience in Ivich combat to take on me. You don't even know how to kill them. Nicole- Then teach me. How do u kill them? Ambrose- I don't have enough time to teach you myself, and I no longer trust my own. There is a purge coming among my ranks. All of them will be reminded of my power. Nicole- Wait, u said a mark. How does it look? Ambrose- It would better be shown. It's a symbol known throughout history. A moment please. Nicole- Alright. Ambrose- It's a Celtic symbol of power and strength. I will draw it out so you are not mistaken. Nicole- Ok. R u able to come to chat or no? Ambrose- Unfortunately not. This is a rough sketch of the symbol using my tablet. Nicole- Where is it on them? Ambrose- The back of their left hand. And no, I did not mark either Claus or William. Nicole- Ok. What color? Ambrose- Black. Nicole- How big? Ambrose- Big enough to fit, small enough to not pass onto the wrist. Nicole- What's it sketched with? Ambrose- It is tattooed. Nicole- The mark is very familiar and I'm not liking it. Ambrose- Yes. it probably is. Skyfall. Nicole- What about him? Ambrose- He would've had one. He was a fresh recruit albeit. Nicole- U do realize he threatened to rape me right Ambrose- I'm not saying he was a good person. And he didn't exist much longer did he? Nicole- A few months at best we knew him. But, I'm curious. Back in 2014 this group of Ivich's said some shit, I actually found a log I kept about it. 7/13/14 I just got home. I'm waiting for a friend to drop off some of my belongings from a while ago that she borrowed. I'm on chat and we're currently discussing something serious. The Ivich's have some to this wiki and they're going on about some weird ramblings on how they want revenge on me and how they need the "powers" in my body or whatever. I already have a plan. It'd be stupid of me to say since they're most likely viewing everything here, so I won't say. I will write more if something happens tonight. I have entries from 2012 and it skips around, I chose specifics and the final one is in early 2015. Ambrose- What's the question? Nicole- They said their leader was after these supposed "powers" and my life would be in his mercy. If I were to live or die would b up to u and up to the person who got me first. It was like a race. What was this plan? Ambrose- Ah, that was my mistake, I'd since changed my mindbending methods. They had more freedom back then and believed they could do what I could. Nicole- I want to help. Please, how do u kill them? Ambrose- No sister. Nicole- Yes. Brother I have every right to know. Ambrose- Not. Yet. Nicole- When? Ambrose- When I decide. Nicole- Why can't I do it now? Ambrose- I have you all under observation. I will know when you are ready. Nicole- Do I have to come there and prove myself? Ambrose- It won't work. But you are welcome to try. You have innate ability but it has yet to be unlocked. Once I figure out how that's done. Then you can begin training those under and around you. Nicole- Then how can I help u figure it out? What do u need answered? What is there u don't know? Ambrose- All I can tell you is to research ancient texts. I don't know which, I don't know when. Nicole- Examples? Ambrose- If I knew I would tell you. Nicole- How did u do it? Ambrose- My innate abilities were never innate. By puberty I already was able to fight in these ways. Nicole- The dream where we think it was u who killed me, u made a phone call. Who would u b calling? Ambrose- My second hand probably. Nicole- ? Who's the second? Ambrose- Unfortunately I can't say. Nicole- Oh hell no. Ambrose- He remains anonymous to all except me. Nicole- That's suspicious. Ambrose- it's his wish. And was this request before he was brought into a leadership position. I will tell you this. He doesn't know you, and has never been in any scheme's involving you. Nicole- Ook then. Y would u call him? Ambrose- If I had to guess, for clean-up. And to begin any preparations needed. Nicole- Eh, I already told nearby Venkon's what to do. Just bury my body in the field and leave it. Ambrose- No, believe me they wouldn't have found you. Nicole- ? Ambrose- As I said. There is a reason he is my second hand. Nicole- Hey man, can't u respect my dead wish to have my body intact? Ambrose- You would be buried, but no one would be aware of where except him and I. Nicole- Oh ok. Could I get flowers on my grave? Ambrose- Once a year, until I died. Then the cycle would reset. Nicole- But the sword. Ambrose- If I had used it. I never said I wouldn't come back, but you wouldn't if I used it. Nicole- U know, u must have used a ridiculous amount of force with that thing. It went all the way thru my chest and out the back. That ain't easy. Ambrose- It would've been with the sword. The sword, when it strikes, as long as swung with true meaning, will strike a final blow every time. Nicole- David was there. What would u have done to him? Ambrose- Depends on what happened next. if he did nothing, nothing would happen, if he spoke out, we would know, and he wouldn't exist longer afterwards. Nicole- Iirc he took the sword out of my chest and went after u. Ambrose- He would've failed. He doesn't have innate powers required to wield it even if I was stupid enough to leave it in you and turn my back. Nicole- Would u have kept the sword? Ambrose- I'm not sure. It has it's uses. Nicole- AMBROSE. CUT A STEAK WITH IT LOL. Ambrose- I would rather not dull the blade. It's a waste. Since it can only be sharpened in a forge of gods. Nicole- Ok but admit it. It would be pretty cool. Ambrose- I suppose by your armies standards. Nicole- Ambrose I almost bought a mace from France and a whole suit of knight armor I saw in some old place. But like... I can't take that on the plane. Ambrose- Indeed. A nice weapon. Nicole- I brought back some knives instead. Ambrose- You can always ship them. It wouldn't be cheap, but it's possible. Nicole- I just put it in my suitcase. Ambrose- I've done it and I have them. I always like medieval decor. Nicole- Ambrose imma pay u a visit on ur birthday. Ambrose- Please don't. I'd rather not accidentally go into a fit of rage on a celebratory day. Nicole- I'll have EJ blindfold u. Ambrose- Maybe someday. Nicole- Also I'm gonna hug u before I die. Ambrose- I must leave. Nicole- Alright, stay safe. We care about u. Ambrose- Goodbye sister. I will report back soon. Nicole- And fight like u never have. Don't say goodbye, say see u later. Ambrose- Hopefully with much blood on my hands. Or whatever those creatures bleed. Nicole- I hate goodbyes, it's what Jon said to us before he died and we never knew. Love u brother, don't forget it. Ambrose- And you as well sister. Stay safe. Nicole- I'll do my best. Category:Saved Chat